An efficient wireless communication between a receiver and a transmitter in a network benefits from suitable chosen power levels for the transmission. Since all signals transmitted during wireless communication experiences power drops on their way to the receiver, the received signal may be too weak to decode if the assigned power level of the transmitter did not take the power drop into consideration. A number of power control mechanisms have been developed in order to ensure that the power levels are chosen to reduce the number of received but un-decodable signals as well as ensuring that the receiver is not saturated by too high transmission power. Particular developments relates to closed- and open loop power control. Closed loop power control relies, in broad terms, on a feed-back mechanism where the transmitter transmits a signal or a reference signal to the receiver which in turn measure the received signal power and report back. Based on the reported measurement the transmitter is able to tune the transmit power to finally land on a suitable power level. This cyclic power control mechanism is performed frequently and it may be performed up to 1000 times per second in a Long Term Evolution network, LTE network. This however does not solve all the problems, there may be cases where a particular UE, without knowledge of the power loss levels in the system, needs to transmit a signal to a base station that carries enough power to enable the base station to decode it. Open loop power control has been developed in order to solve problems like this. A simple form of open loop power control consists of a step where a network node, for example a base station, transmits a reference signal together with information about the power level used when transmitting the reference signal. A User Equipment, UE, receives the reference signal and measures the received power level. By comparing the measured value with the power level information provided in the reference signal the UE is able to approximate the signal path loss between the reference signal transmitting network node and the UE. In general the reference signal will also comprise a value that gives the maximum power that the UE is allowed to use when transmitting. The information provided by the reference signal and the measurement enables the UE to figure out at least a coarse-grained value for the power level to be used when transmitting signals to the network node. In order to avoid that the UE always uses the maximum transmit power allowed, something that will lead to unnecessary power drain, and hence negatively affect the UE performance, various power control expressions has been developed in order to increase the chances that the UE is assigned a transmit power level that uses as little power as possible while at the same time uses as much power as is needed to transmit a signal that can be decoded on the receiving side. The developed power control expressions provide complicated parametrical expressions that incorporates various dynamical phenomena that can lead to path losses and other power degrading effects. Hence by using power control expressions to extract suitable transmit power levels the chances increases that the UE will use a suitable power level. In order to further improve the accuracy when using power control expressions it is important that the parametrical part of the expressions gives a valid picture of the effects that may influence the choice of transmit power.